The Ultimate Change
by squigle.x
Summary: Hermione is trying to win Ron's heart, but Lavender has beaten her...What can she do except turn to mysterious James? R/Hr *OLD AND VERY BADLY WRITTEN. SHEILD YOUR EYES OF THIS HORROR*
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever short fanfic...so here goes nothing! Ok so I have changed it and redone it so there hopefully is no spelling mistakes and stuff...I have changed it so James is a student because it would be weird that he is a teacher!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Sixth year**

As Hermione stepped off the train and walked along the platform closely followed by Ron and Harry, she felt a tingle go down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She spun around to see nothing unusual except smiling faces and laughter "You ok 'mione?" asked Ron noticing her sudden shiftyness "Yeah fine" Hermione muttered in response. Ron and Harry shared a confused glance while Hermione took one more fleeting glance behind her.

"Harry! What are you going on about!" asked Hermione "That doesn't make any sense...Its not logical!"

"Merlin Hermione! Its magic! Are you saying you don't believe in Vampires?" asked Harry staring at his friend on the opposite couch.

"Well no and yes. Because firstly vampires are those of myths and legends, but then magic can reveal all sorts of strange things" she muttered

"And secondly?" asked harry

"There is no secondly" replied Hermione

"That's why its magic! And it's the truth for heaven's sake!" exclaimed Ron suddenly joining the conversation, Hermione just groaned and returned to her book.

* * *

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked as Ron as him and her left the library "Dunno...I think he went to some meeting with Dumbledore" he replied

"Oh, yes I forgot about that!" she said glancing cautiously at Ron, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing cheeks. But to her relief and sudden disappointment Ron wasn't even looking at her. His attention was that of in front of him, Hermione followed his gaze to see standing before them a man no older than sixteen maybe seventeen, with long blonde hair tied into a pony tail, ragged jeans and t-shirt. His skin as pale and smooth as porcelain, his eyes a deep blue while every now and then they flashed a ruby red...

"Hello" he said

"Who are you?" asked Ron, not tearing his eyes away from his strong gaze.

"Your worst nightmare, James" he replied

"Oh puh-lease" replied Ron in an exasperated tone

"You are messing with the wrong guy!" whispered Hermione, staring at his relaxed stance, which made her nerves go mental.

"Shhhh!" he hissed back at her. Hermione scowled at Ron, _he is sooooo ignorant_! she thought as she looked between the guy and Ron, and back again.

"You should listen to your little girlfriend, she is very...smart?" said James.

"She is not...er...Were just friends" said Ron blushing slightly.

"Sure..." James muttered "Well I'm hungry and I need food" He disappeared down one of the many Hogwarts hallways. After he had left Hermione followed Ron back to the common room, where the fire was alight sending a warm glow across the room.

"He was well weird" muttered Ron slumping down on the couch nearest to the fire.

"Yes..." she replied grabing some homework out of her back and balancing it carefully on her knee.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ron exclaimed from beside her "What?" she asked indignantly grabbing her quil, as Ron sighed "Is this all you do? Read? Study? Do homework that isn't due until ages?"

"Ron, I do what I enjoy!" she replied "Like you with quidditch, do you see me complaining?" he looked around nervously "Well, no..." he muttered.

* * *

**Two hours later**

* * *

"Ron! Hermione!" came Harry's urgent voice "Thank god you're alright!" he said as he sat on the couch opposite

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Hermione

"Some Ravenclaw girl got murdered...Her body drained of blood. All the teachers are completely at loss for words. But they said no one is to go out alone..." Harry exclaimed

"What! Omygod!" said Hermione

"That is sick" muttered Ron

"I think it was a vampire" said Harry unexpectedly

"Not that again!" groaned Hermione

"He's quite right you know "said Ron

They all sat in silence, Harry couldn't get the sight of the pale girl..Her body broken...from his mind...The pain that was etched into her features was un-changable. He shudered at the thought...

* * *

**Yes I know it is veeery short, but I wanted to see how it all goes...See if I am not wasting any time :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey, ok so this chapter isn't exactly finished yet...but my computer is havin spazes at me so I am going to do it little by little on the internet...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat on the bleachers as the cold wind whipped around her, making her hair dance.

"Hey" said a voice, Hermione looked up to see James grinning down at her "Yes?" she asked shifting uncomfortably under his strong gaze...Fear bubbled up inside of her...She didn't trust him.

"What are you doing out here? Its cold and I doubt Ron will even notice you now that...he well, you know what I mean" said James as he sat down next to her. Hermione looked down at her hands intertwining themselves into tight knots. _He was right _she thought, she had been too idiotic and Ron had fallen for Lavendar..._that slimey thing!_ She thought staring at the spec of red floating out by the hoops, she looked below her where Lavendar was sat grinning like a goon at the boy floating in the air.

"What is so interesting about my life, that makes you need to be a part of it?" she asked looking at James "Well I know how it feels, to be left out in the shadows" he muttered.

"Do you think he will ever notice me?" she asked her voice giving out.

"Course...If you try hard enough. Make him jelous...Maybe even change" he said.

"I guess so..." she said

"Why don't we leave these sad flying idiots and go to the warm library" he said standing up abruptly

"Er...You don't like flying?" she asked peering up at him. This was the first guy who had actually admitted to the fact that he hated flying, and preferred the library...Except for Neville but that doesn't count...

"Yeah...I prefer the ground...by a mile!" he said. Hermione stood up and followed him down the stairs, all fear she had felt earlier about him being strange, and not normal banished from her mind. First impressions weren't everything.

They spent the whole evening holed up in the library together, talking about books they had read and Hermione couldn't help herself but get onto the topic she felt most strongly about. Elf rights. To her complete astonishment James agreed fully, she couldn't help but her jaw dropped and mad the perfect comical _O._

"Did you hear about the attack?" Hermione asked, as her and James stood up to leave the library.

"Yeah...What do you think killed her?" he asked looking at her walking beside him, her long flowing brown hair obscuring the view of her delicate face "Well, to be honest I don't know..." she huffed

"Oh...I thought you would seen as you are so very smart" he replied. She grinned to herself. He had just called her smart...not in a teasing way like Ron but in a soft meaningful way...She couldn't help it but her heart flipped inside her chest.

"Thanks...Well Harry is adamant that its a vampire" she said. James froze in the spot, Hermione turned round to search his face for any clue, but it was a mask of an emotion she couldn't read. _Why had it struck him so hard? _She thought but that thought soon vanished as he laughed and carried on walking, _was she imagining it? or was it a trick of the light?_

"That is the most ubsured thing I have ever heard!" he chuckled as they came to a halt in front of the gryfindor portrait. Hermione hastily muttered the password, as James turned. Heading towards the Rvenclaw common room.

"Ah, see your following the rules!" said the lady in the picture. The new rule...No one to go about alone...Hermione shivered at the thought of a killer prowling the halls.

* * *

"Bloody hell Hermione whyare you hanging out with that creep?" asked Ron, as she sat down on the couch next to him, scooting as far down the chair as she could. Hermione scowled in Rons direction.

"He is definately not a creep...He is very nice. Don't judge book by the cover!" she exclaimed

"Pfft, what do you know? He is a killer" Ron said

"What do you know about friendship?" Hermione turned on Ron, her anger flaring up.

"Well, I know a hell of a lot more than you!" he growled.

Harry looked between his two best friends, he guessed that now was probably most definately not the best moment to tell them about his meeting with Proffessor Dumbledore..."Will you two just break it up?" he asked

Hermione looked at Harry "Fine" she muttered scowling at the floor.

Lavendar walked over to where Ron, Harry and Hermione where seated talking amitadley "Hey won, won!" she grinned sittng on his lap and kissing him full on the mouth. Hermione cringed away from where Ron was groping at Lavendar "I am gong to bed" Hermione muttered before closing her book and diappearing up the stairs towards the girls dormitorys.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sorry it has been a loooooong time without publishing but I cannot get my head around teh lay out of loading stories...I guess my brain isn't capable! Well I think I have the hang of it. By the way sorry ahead for any stupid spelling mistakes, or anything terribly wrong with it! Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermione walked into the Great Hall and took a seat near Ron and Harry "Hey" she said as she sat down. She didn't get a response from either of her friends so she scowled gloomily into her porridge which began to look more and more like something...gross...

"Well hello Mione!" exclaimed cheery voice, she looked up to see Ginny sit next to her, her scowl changed to a smile "Hey" she replied "I heard you had some...er...alone time with that mysterious James?" she said raising her eyebrows, redness began to creep up Hermione's jaw...

"Well, I suppose we got talking I guess"

"Yes, well SPILL!"

"Fine we got talking about Elf Rights and he completely agrees!" she said as her eyes glazed over..._he was so understanding! _she thought picturing James muscly frame leaning over her book an urgent look in his eyes...

"Earth to Hermione!" muttered Ginny, her head snapped up "Sorry! I just got caught up..." she trailed off from the look on Ginny's face "You have a thing for him!" she exclaimed bouncing up and down happily in her seat

"Whos got a who?" muttered Ron through a mouthful of toast "Shut up WON WON!" said Ginny erupting into a mass of giggles "It isn't funny!" spluttered Ron as toast flew in all directions "That's gross" muttered Hermione as a bit of toast landed in her hair _to think I actually had a crush on him! Is beyond me! Though I guess there is something about his eyes..._she thought..._SHUT UP BRAIN!_ she iternally scolded, Ron has Lavender and I sort of have James...

* * *

"Sir I don't feel well" said Hermione as she raised her hand, getting Proffessor Slughorn's attention "Oh, Whatever is the matter?" he asked "I feel, a bit...ugh..." she muttered as a wave of nausea hit her

"Oh! Well you had better get to the hospital wing! Mr Potter if you could please assist Miss Granger " he exclaimed.

Harry stood up and collected his things, Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly at Harry and he just shrugged giving him a I-know-as-much-as-you-do stare in his direction. Hermione stood up and slung her bag over one shoulder the nausea hitting full and hard..._What had she caught? _She thought to herself as she walked on her suddenly very unsteady feet and out into the hallway

"You ok Mione?" Harry asked taking Hermione's elbow to keep her standing up straight "I really don't feel great" she muttered as her surroundings began to sway in front of her "It'll be ok once we get to the hospital wing!" said Harry smiling a bit of encouragement towards Hermione's pale face. She smiled briefly before closing her eyes, as she began to sway "Hermione!" exclaimed Harry reaching towards his friend "I'm fine..." she moaned as they rounded yet another hallway.

As they began to near the hospital wing the floor before Hermione began to sway with a terrible force. She stopped abruptly before she got fully consumed by the swaying floor as her knees went weak and shot up towards her. All she could hear was Harry's frantic feeble shouts, before blackness engulfed her.

"You took quite a hit there!" said Madame Pomfrey as she regained consciousness, her eyes were still unfocused and she could make out a smudge of black and two smudges of red...When her eyes managed to focus Harry, Ron and Ginny sat around her bed.

"Are you ok!" exclaimed Ginny peering intently at her friend, looking for any signs as to what had caused this "I think so..." she muttered in reply "What's wrong with me?" She said closing her eyes "Well, Madame Pomfry said it was something to do with the potion fumes...or you may be coming down with the flu..." said Harry "Brilliant..." she muttered from her place on the bed"Anyway, before I got interrupted by that sad arse over there..." Ginny started

"Ginny...Language" Hermione muttered

"Yes, anyway James was worried! I mean have you seen how gorgeous he is?" exclaimed Ginny

"A-hem" Harry cleared his throat and Ginny looked over at him "Sorry I love you!" Ginny smiled blowing a kiss in Harry's direction which made Ron turn away in disgust and Hermione to crack up laughing...

* * *

As Hermione settled herself down into one of the many chairs in the library she began to read a book- _The mythical myths of the Wizarding world..._

_"_Hermione!" came a shout, she peered up to see Harry barreling towards her "Yes?" she asked politely fingering her place on the page "There was another attack...She had brown hair and I thought it was you but it was some fourth year...This 'thing' is attacking girls!" he exclaimed a little bit breathless, Hermione stared at him unblinkedly "You serious!" she whispered "Yeah" he replied "Thats two girls in one week...!" she gasped.

"Yeah" Harry said "Do you say anyting besides 'yeah'?" she asked "Yeah" he said, smirking at Hermione "Not helping!" she laughed which Harry happily joined, blocking his mind of the sudden death...

* * *

**dun dun deerrrrr...ok how was it? please review! I will try write more...longer chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Thanks for the great reviews! Erm...well I don't really thing it is cross over...because 'James' isn't exactly the same as the James in twilight...I sort of copied and pasted certain aspects and have changed them around to fit my little mix of ideas.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hermione! Wake-up! Its snowing!" came Ginny's voice "Mmm.." she replied from beneath her warm covers "Its going to melt!" she exclaimed "Good" she mumbled.

Ginny heaved a sigh and grabbed Hermione's ankles, and slididng her down the bed while she screeched "Ok! Ok! I'm up!" she sat up to see an already dressed Ginny standing with her hands on her hips.

_What is so amazing about snow? Ok so I guess it is fun to play in, but it is absolutely freeeezing! _She thought as she scrambled around shoving on her uniform and a warm coat.

"Ready?" asked Ginny as she walked down the stairs "Yeah" she replied. Together they walked through the snow towards Harry and Ron, who were throwing snowballs at each other. As soon as they saw Ginny and Hermione approaching they stopped throwing them at themselves and began throwing them at Hermione and Ginny who quickly dropped to the ground and filled their hands with ammo.

_The snowball fight was going great, my tummy even did gymnastics when Ron grabbed me around the waist and hauled me up saying I was hostage. But then Lavender came and spoiled everything...she had to go along and snog Ron, which then led to Harry going off with Ginny and me being left on my own!_

Hermione was heading up the slippery staris covered in snow as she headed back towards the warm school

"Hey" came a voice, she spun round to be face to face with James. He grinned down at her, his red eyes flashing with excitement.

"Hey" she replied, as James continued to stare down at her which made Hermione shuffle her feet feeling very uncomfortable.

"You have beautiful eyes you know?" he murmured

Hermione looked anywhere but him "Cheers" she muttered. She felt his hand lift her chin so she had to look into his eyes. Without warning her lips parted slightly

_No! Hes going to think I'm desperate! Damn! _She thought as he grinned down at her. Very slowly he placed a kiss on her lips which sent shivers down her spine.

He wrapped his hands around her waist as she slid her own hands into his hair.

She pulled back, his arms still locked around her waist "Um..." she said

"Um, what?" he grinned

"Well I should probably go now..." she muttered blushing slightly

"Yeah...Sure..." he said releasing her from his grip, she smiled shyly up at him before hurrying up the stairs and into the warm castle.

_Oh my god! He kissed me! Ah! _She thought as she walked towards the library.

* * *

"Mione" said Harry, she looked up to see him coming towards her "Yes?" she asked "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you" he said, "Why?" she asked giving him a quizzical look to which he answered by shrugging his shoulders "Beats me!" he exclaimed as he followed her out of the library and towards Dumbledore's office.

"Flying saucers" muttered Harry as the gargoyle swivelled round to reveal the staircase.

"Come in" came Dunmbledore's voice from the otherside of the door . Hermione slowly opened it and poked her head round "You wanted to see me sir?" she asked "Yes" he said walking towards her "Harry wait outside please" he said indicating to the door.

"Yes, sir" he mumbled before turning and hurrying outside "Now, you have probably heard of the killings?" Professor Dumbledore asked, Hermione nodded "Well, he is targeting girls..." he trailed off "How do you know its a he?" she asked taking a seat "Oh I know...So here is this book on Werewolves and here is a charmed dagger...Do not be afraid to use it" he said handing her the items.

"Why do I need them?" she asked "You are the brightest and one of the most powerful witches" he said as he began to pace the office .

"I knew I was smart...but powerful? Seriously?" scoffed Hermione "You never know" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Guess so...So why is it a book of Werewolves? Shouldn't it be Vampires?" she asked "No these killings seem to be a mix of Werewolf and Vampire's venom and saliva" he said .

"Oh, ok...So you want me to learn about these...things, so I can protect myself?" she asked "Yes, you seem to be the only one who has gotten close enough to the killer..." he murmered staring into space "So you mean I know the killer!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but would you let Harry in...We have more to do with the pensive" he said stopping by the window "Right thanks sir" she said before heading out of his office to find Harry standing there with a quizzical look on his face "Harry you may come in now!" came Professor Dumbledore from inside his office.

Hermione slid the dagger into the waist band of her school skirt before untucking her blouse over top.

"Getting a bit rebellious are we?" came Rons voice from behind her she spun round to see him swaggering towards her

"No" she turned around blushing He caught up to her in three long strides "How are you?" he asked grinning down at her "Fine" she replied "Cool" he said, Hermione carried on walking "Why are you ignoring me?" he asked "I'm not" she replied looking into his bright blue eyes which seemed to scan her, remembering every inch of her face, she turned back to the hall before her hiding behind her long hair.

* * *

**Hopefully my chapters are getting longer...Sorry if they're not!**

**It may be a while until I next update...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Hopefully these are getting longer!**

**Enjoy**

**R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"He's a vampire?" Harry asked looking up from his copy of The Daily Profit "Thats what I just said, well not exactly" muttered Hermione flipping through the book on her lap.

"He's part Vampire part Werewolf" Harry looked surprised "Really! Is that what you and Dumbldore were talking about? How do you know its a 'he'?" he rambled on.

"Yeah" she sighed thinking back to that snowy afternoon where she talked to Professor Dumbledore, her hand inconspicuously moved down to the dagger tucked into the waist band of her jeans "How do you mean 'part'?" he asked leaning forward, his newspaper forgotten on the floor.

"I don't exactly know this book and others aren't exactly clear" she remarked looking down at the book resting on her lap "Wow, Hermione not knowing something?" commented Ron as he flopped down next to Hermione on the couch.

"Yes Ron" she said, he grinned his lopsided grin at her, which made her tummy do gymnastics

"Amazing, absolutely bloody amazing!" he said "Language" she muttered "Yes mum" he smirked.

Harry sniggered looking between his two best friends.

_They seemed to be getting along now, hopefully their relationship wasn't too damaged_ he thought.

"Ok, so what did I miss?" asked Ron "Oh, right well..." started Hermione in her know-it-all tome "This killer is some sort of mix of Vampire and Werewolf with similar characteristics, but nothing can kill it except unforgiveable curses and if you are lucky enough to even hit the thing then you would be ever so famous"

"Cool! I plan to go kill him!" exclaimed Ron standing up suddenly "No! You'll get killed!" Hermione screeched standing up and tugging Ron's hand so he as back on the couch, he looked down at Hermione's hand on his and raised his eyebrows questioningly. She blushed and let go before turning back to her book, and slipping her hand off his.

"Hermione do we seriously need to go to the library and get ANOTHER book on Werewolves and Vampires?" Ron groaned from beside her "Be quiet Ronald, we are helping Harry, Dumbledore and other students" she scolded "Yes I know, but why did I have to come?" he asked "You didn't have to it was purely all your choice, remember" she said opened the library door.

* * *

She had been heading out towards the library and Ron had suddenly volunteered to join her so she wouldn't get 'killed' by the thing. She didn't mind too much but she hated the fact that he was with Lavender and he hadn't even shown any sign of light into liking her before hand...

* * *

"Yeah I guess so..." he said "Anyway what happened to Lavender?" she asked, she couldn't help herself but ask him because she regretted it as soon as she had said it "Oh, well she can cope" he said "And I can't?" she asked the anger suddenly bubbling up inside herself "What! No! I mean...forget I even said anything ok?" he asked staring at her "Fine she muttered walking off down one of the rows of books.

She settled down to reading a book she had found called _Werewolves and Vampire's _she gently turned the pages, clouds of dust moved out into the after years of being undisturbed. The pages disintegrated at her touch "Ron! Listen to this!" she exclaimed

"_Everyone knows of Werewolves and Vampires and what they are, but what happens when they intertwine? Well you don't want to find out. There is no name for a half Vampire half Werewolf being, you could call it whatever you want. But if a Wizard or Witch get attacked by one will most likely be killed in thirty seconds flat, so be warned do not go searching for them. If you are lucky enough to live the tale you will be extremely lucky but if you kill one of their mates would probably kill you...It has been rumoured that some people have been infected by the venom and have been changed to one but they most likely get killed by it._

Do you know what this means?" she asked, Ron looked at her questioningly "Er...No" he muttered, her face fell "Right, it means no one can kill it!" she said "But why is it attacking Hogwarts?" he asked, her brow furrowed "I think Voldermort might be behind it..." she said "Well we have to find something to kill it or LOADS of people are going to die!" he said "I know" she said she looked back down at the book, written in a very small scrawl was a note:

_If you are planning on going against a Vampire/Werewolf and you want to live, you could try drinking an animagous potion beforehand... J.R _

She quickly rewrote out the clip of information and slipped it into her skirt pocket, before tucking the book under her arm, and heading down another isle of books, where she came across the animagous book, she slipped it under the other book before grabbing a random one of the shelf and heading back towards Ron "I guess we should get going, Harry will be back soon" she said walking towards the door "Yes" he said.

"Oh, Ron meet me in the common room, I'm just going to pop by the lavatory, and Professor Slughorn's room for some supplies for a practise potion" she said quickly ducking down on of the hall ways "Ok!" came Ron's voice as he headed back to Gryffindor tower. She slipped into the closed off bathrooms. Where she placed the book on the edge of the sink and she ran her finger of the snake mark on the tap. She remembered Harry talking about how he and Ron had gotten into the Chamber of Secrets with it.

She flipped open the book on animagous's and flipped to the potion, as she scanned down the list of ingredients she found that it was vey tricky but didn't tak very long to brew. She quickly made a note of ingredients on the same pieceof parchment as the note, and headed towards the potion classrooms.

"Professor Slughorn, I was wondering if I could use some ingredients. I want to practice a potion" she said as Professor Slughorn opened the door "Yes! Of course!" he slurred opening the doorto reveal the fact that he had been drinking "Want some?" he asked teetering towards the chair "Oh, no thank you sir" she said as she headed towards the stock cubboard and bgan to rummage through all the different ingredients. She soon had all the ingredients and was leaving the room where she hearda groan. She looked up suddenly remembering she wasn't alone, she looked over to Professor Slughorn who was now slumped over a chair. She quickly did a memory loss curse in his direction before slipping out of the room and heading back to the toilets t startbrewing her potion.

"What are you doing?" came Moaning Mertle's voice as she floated up to Hermione "A potion" she replied concentrating on the tricky method befre her "Oooohhh, you know you guys never come see me anymore" she said "Sorry, I will remind them to stop by" she said.

* * *

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron and Harry in usion as she stepped into the common room "We thought you had been attacked!" exclaimed Ron scooping her into a hug, asd soon as he let go Harry had his arms around her "Sadly you can't get rid of me that easily!" she said laughing "Won won, what are you doing?" came Lavender's scornful voice from where she was sat on the couch "What does it look like?" he asked pointin at Hermione "What were you doing ayway?" Harry asked as she waked over to the couch byt the warm blazind fire "Oh, just some research, you know?" she said placing the books on the coffee table in front of her.

* * *

"Hermione, I have barely seen you all week!" exclaimed Ginny as she sat down next to Hermione in the great hall "Hhmmm..." she said not looking up from teh pages before her "Where have you been anyway?" she asked "Somewhere" she muttered "We have been worried sick!" she exclaimed "Oh, sorry about that" she said flipping to the next page "Hermione! You are going to spill your dinner all over yourself if you don't stop reading!" said Ginny, she lookd up to see that she had gravy all doen her blouse "Whoops" she said "Harry, gorgeous what is wrong with Hermione?" she asked, he lookedup from his food "I don't know shes been acting strange since she read this one book" he said "I'm still here you know!" she exclaimed "Yes we know" said Ginny.

After everyone had gone to bed Hermione slipped out of te girls dormitories and slpped into the boys. She walked to Harry's be and grabbed his invisiblity cloa throwing it around herself before heading down the staircase stepping over the creaky foor board and heading down to the bathrooms.

"The potion is ready"said Moaning Murtle as she floated out of a toilet "Brilliant" she breathed, conjuring a cup and pouring some of the liquid into a cup. Putting it to her lips she took a sip and then swallowed the whole concoction. It burned the back of her throat as she shakily stood up and cleared everything away. leaving no trace of evidence behind except for Moaning Murtle.

* * *

Hermione walked down to the library where a warm fire was burning. She curled up and began to read.

"Boo" came a voice Hermione whipped round to see James standing before her "Scare you?" he asked grinning down at her "Mmmm..." she murmured, his red eyes flashed and something in them looked deadly. Her mind flickered to when she mentioned that the killer was a Vampire. James had stiffened, he was the killer! She thought. Something inside her churned and she felt very afraid standing before him, he walked towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek taking hold of her hands. She let out an involuntary gasp "I promise I won't hurt you" he murmured pressing a kiss to her lips, she shuddered and began to pull away but his grip had turned to iron and she could barely move.

* * *

**sorry about spelling errors!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reviewing! and sorry again for spelling and punctuation errors! They seem to be my bad side of writing! please R&R!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

As she struggled against James iron like grip she didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Stupefy!" exclaimed Neville pointing his aim at James back, he instantly slumped against Hermione. She quickly side stepped so his limp figure flopped to he floor "Oh! Neville! You saved me!" she said launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his stiff body "Er...You're welcome" he stuttered as she released him from her grip and kissed his cheek. Which made Neville glow a deep crimson "Good aim as well" she noted "All thanks to DA" he said, she smiled to herself as she remembered Dumbledore's Army. "Yes that helped out everyone" she said, as she collected up the book she had dropped, "Well I think he deserved a piece of his own medicine" she said stepping over James body which was sprawled across the floor "Oh, and thanks again!" she said grinning at him before heading out of the library.

Hermione walked up the moving staircase when she began to shake violently _What was happening? Is the potion kicking in? _She thought as she stumbled up the next few steps.

She wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with her but she knew one thing, she had to get back to the library and find the book on animagous potions or anything to do with what was happening to her.

She stumbled back down the stairs her head spinning as she reached one of the hallways and did the familiar walk towards the library which had suddenly felt longer than usual. She stumbled through the door way leading into the library "You alright?" asked the librarian "Fine!" she mumbled as she headed towards the animagous section.

She ran her fingers along all the spines of the worn books "Come on! Come on!" she muttered under her breath. "Yes!" she gasped as she pulled a book out of the shelf.

She sat down just as her legs gave way, she flipped open the book trying to find anything that could explain something. She was about to give up when she found it. It wasn't much, but enough to go by.

_If you have the shakes, trouble breathing and unsteadiness and feel weak these are some of the examples of the change happening within your body. It is known for some people to even cough up blood. But with some people they don't know what their animagous form is until they actually change for the first time, while others do. This potion can kill you and there is believed to be an antidote, but very few people know what it actually is...While you are changing it will take a few weeks for the body to settle after the change, the time period varies with some people. It could be a couple of days or even weeks for some while others have to wait months in some extreme cases, but they have died._

Hermione closed her eyes. _Brilliant _she thought _I am either going to die or be in immense pain, why did I even do this? _She internally asked _all because of Professor Dumbledore's prediction about me being powerful enough to destroy the murderer has made me do stupid irrational things! _She thought as she began to drift out of consciousness.

* * *

She came round to the sound of some shouting at her she slowly opened her eyes to see Lavender standing before her "Yes?" she asked peering at the girl who had stolen Ron's heart, she scowled in Hermione's general direction her gaze fixed to a spec on the carpet "Harry wanted to talk to you about something that I had to tell you" she sighed _that something must be the Vampire/Werewolf thing! _She thought as she flicked to the chapter in the book tucked neatly away under one of the shelves...

_They are a mixture of Vampire and Werewolf which means they are extremely dangerous. They have the same traits as a Vampire in the fact that they have to drink blood but instead of it being continuously its once a month like a Werewolf with a full moon. They have the speed and strength as a Vampire and Werewolf and they can freeze time and move incredibly fast. Some say that they can shift into animal form but no one has gotten close enough to one to verify this fact and have survived the close encounter. Wizards and Witches can change into a Vampire/Werewolf if they are infected by the venom which is very rare and nobody ever survives, there is one survivor and he is..._

_Brilliant _she thought as the page ended abruptly "Well I'm heading back" came a voice, Hermione looked up to see Lavender looking down at her. She had completely forgotten that she was still standing there.

"Yeah I'm leaving now" she said standing up and re-hiding the books under the shelf.

"Whatever" replied Lavender as she stalked out of the library. Hermione followed in silence letting the girl drift ahead as she let herself get caught up in the research she had found on the animagous potion and the Vampire/Werewolf situation.

For some strange reason she thought back to the time when Professor Dumbledore had handed her the charmed dagger. He has said something about the fact that the dagger could kill the thing as well as the venom of the same kind and an unforgivable curse...At the time she had thought he was going crazy with age but now she realized that all along Professor Dumbledore had known it was James, then why didn't he do anything to stop it? And why had he told Hermione all the detailed instructions? Why not Harry or even the Order? They were all much more powerful in their defence the dark art O.W.L.S...

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh!" came a blood curling scream.

Hermione ran around the corner to see Lavender crumpled against the floor with a figure dressed in a black cloak leaning over her.

She quickly pulled her wand from her pocket and muttered a curse, but he moved to fast and the next thing she knew she was up against the wall, wand dropping to the floor. She gasped as all the air was knocked out of her body. James began biting and tearing at her the pain was unbearable, as she felt the warmth of her own blood trickle down her body, leaving the gaping wounds.

She could here Lavender sobbing in the background _why wasn't she getting help?_ She thought as she twisted her head so that James was biting at her neck, she could see Lavender staring wide eyed at her. She felt something dig into her back as she remembered the dagger tucked secretly into the pocket of her jeans. The lack of blood and pain were slowing down her movements making her light headed as she reached round and grabbed the hilt of the dagger, she quickly brought it round and slashed it against James face, and he leapt backwards howling in pain. She looked up to see him scowling down at her his red eyes flashing with anger. Blood trickling down his face form the deep gash along his forehead.

"You are going to pay for that!" he spat as he grabbed her wrist and bit down hard, she screamed out in agony as she felt a burning sensation pulse through her arm. She brought the dagger down again hitting the base of his neck; he whipped round cursing under his breath as he pulled it out. He brought it down and stabbed her in the stomach.

Footsteps could be heard as and James let go of her apperating away, leaving Hermione lying in a pool of her own blood. Staring at the spot where James had just stood.

She could hear Lavender talking hysterically to someone and then a voice began shouting her name and heavy footsteps came towards her, she felt someone's arms wrap around her as tears fell on her face. The person who was holding her began shaking her and shouting her name.

"Hermione!"

"It burns" she whimpered

"It what?" exclaimed the voice

"Burns" she repeated barely above a whisper before she sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Harry they should be back by now!" muttered Ron as he glanced at the common room door.

Harry took the seatopposite him, next to Ginny "I'm sure they're fine" he mumbled not feeling very confident.

"Well I'm going to alert a teacher!" he exclaimed standing up.

"Ron, don't be so rash!" said Ginny watching her brother with concern.

"I'm not being rash, I'm being realistic! Ginny there is a difference you know?" he growled

"Wow he sounded like Hermione" she whispered as Ron stormed out of the common room.

He headed towards Professor McGonagall's office, whilst different scenario's were goin throug his head of what had happened to Hermione.

"Ronald! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall as Ron entered her office.

"I think Hermione adn Lavender may be in trouble-" he started, he never got to finish becasue at the precise moment Professor Dumbledore burst into the room with amazing speed for 105 year old.

"I got informed by some paintins that there has been an attack" he said stopping to cath his breath. Ron ran out of the room and sprinted towards the library where he stumbled across a sobbing Lavender.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling infront of her "J-James...Attacked m-me! and then h-her!" she sobbed gesturing over her shoulder. He looked overher shoulder to see Hermione's limp figure lying in a pool of her own blood. His tummy plumeted.

"Hermione!" he yelled forgetting about Lavender as he ran towards her, he scooped her up into his arms as tears bgan to fall freely down his face "Hermione!" he sobbed shaking her "It burns" she whimpered. He froze "It what?" he asked "Burns" she whispered as she sunk into unconsciousness. Ron held her to himas he cried.

"Ron, deary we need to take her to St Mungo's" said Professor Magonigal in her most motherly one as she patted Ron on the shoulder. He nodded meekly as h reluctently let go of her. Professor Dumbledore scooped her up and diapperated on the spot. Professor Snape grabbed Lavender by the sleeve adn made his way to Professor Dumbledore's offie followedby Ron and Professor McGonagall.

After they were settled Ron still crying and Lavender shaking "_Legilimens" _muttered Professr Snape as he delved into Lavender's memory before putting the new found memory into the pensive on the other side of the room. "You might want to take a look at this" he saidgesturing to the penzive. Ron stood up and slowly walked to the pensive "I'll get Harry and Ginny" said Professor Magonigal standing up and heading out of the room.

_"Aaaahhhh!" Lavender screamed as James came towards her,he shoved her againt the wall just as suddenly as she was against the wall she was on the floor. She looked up to see Hermione being whammed into the wall her wand fell to the floor as she screamed as he began attacking her, blood splattering the wall and the floor surronding them. As soon as James began sucking the blood from her already weakening bidy her hand moved to her hip and in a flash of silver she bought the dagger down across his face. He shot back and whispered somethin inher ear before he bit down on her wrist. She screamed again but as she reached for the dagger instead of slashing him she plunged it into the base of his neck. Lavender gasped at the sight of the blood, as it began to pool on the floor..._

Ron tipped back out of the memory. He rounded on Lavender "How dare you not bloody HELP her? Or even getting help?" he yelled at her as she shrunk back against the wall for the second time that day "Think were still together you git? Well were not!" he shouted "Weasley get a grip" said Professor Snape gliding in to break up the fight.

"What happened?" screeched Ginny as she hurtled into the office "Hermione got attacked" he saif bluntly. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist "She'll be ok" she said encouraging herself more than anyone.

* * *

**Haha! this is my longest yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**Ok this is probablya shortish chapter...but it ended JUST how i wanted it too...hopefully there arent toooo many mistakes or punctuation errors...Please R&R!**

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed by in a mash of blurry images, Ron, Harry and Ginny couldn't think properly they moved through their different classes like robots. Answering when talked to and talking only if they had too.

The only time Harry and Ron spoke willingly, was when they talked about searching for the horcruxes.

Before the Christmas break, Ron accidently drank poison but Harry managed to save him. Just. He dreamt of Hermione while he was unconscious.

They tried to get Professor Dumbledore to crack and tell them what had happened to Hermione, but they tried and tried but they couldn't get through the sudden strong exterior.

Harry continued with his meetings with Dumbledore learning about Voldermorts's past.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had snuck up to her bedroom, so Ron was left on his own in the lounge with his father who was reading a muggle newspaper.

"I know you're worried about Hermione but no news is good news?" said Mrs Weasley as she walked into the room and took a seat next to her husband "I guess so" mumbled Ron as he turned back to polishing the chess pieces.

All of a sudden the fire place flashed green and Lupin came hurtling out of it "Remus!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley as she ran towards him and hugged him "Would you like some tea?" she asked "No need to worry Molly I am just popping by with news" he said taking a seat on the recently vacated chair "Well?" asked Mr Weasley looking up from the paper before him "Well, Hermione has something in her blood stream, other than the Shifter's venom" he said "Shifter?" Ron asked placing the queen on the table "Oh, that's what I call them, Shifter's" he replied "But why Shifter's?" he asked leaning forward "Well, I guess because they are half Vampire half Werewolf, and it sort of makes sense" he said "Oh! That's interesting!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley from her place by the fire "Yes if only we could pinpoint what the substance is, that's circulating her blood stream...Do you know of anything?" he asked looking at Ron "No...The last couple weeks she was spending a lot of time on her own" he said fiddling with his fingers, not making eye contact "Well would you be able to find out what that thing was? And get back to Professor Dumbledore about it?" he asked "Of course" Ron said "Well I need to go, Tonks is expecting me" said Lupin as he stood up and headed over to the fire place, before disappearing in a flash of green.

"I'll go tell Harry" said Mrs Weasley standing up and hurrying up the stairs. She reappeared in the lounge with a very red faced Harry and Ginny; even she looked like a beetroot. "Well I just caught these to..." she started before she got interrupted by Ginny "Mum! There's no need to tell Ron!" she exclaimed "Tell me what?" he asked looking from Harry to Ginny and back again "Well these two were snogging in her bedroom. I think you could've been more responsible" said Mrs Weasley before she headed into the kitchen to make some tea.

"So what's this about Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Ron "Oh right she has something else in her bloodstream which nobody knows, what it is" Ron said picking up another chess piece "Oh, what do you think it could be?" he asked, Ron shrugged "There is a load of different things" he said "MMm..." murmured Harry.

* * *

"Ron! Harry!" shouted a voice, they spun round to come face to face to Moaning Myrtle "Hello Myrtle" said Harry turning the tap off "Hello Harry" she said her eyes glazing over "Did Hermione tell you the message?" she asked "No" he said.

Which cause Myrtle to start wailing "What's this about Hermione?" Ron asked, she stopped wailing enough to answer Ron's question "Oh, she was making a potion" she said "What kind of potion?" Harry asked "oh, I don't know...maybe an animagous potion" she said drifting off to the nearest toilet where she flushed herself away.

"Why the hell would she take animagous potion?" Ron asked Harry "Don't look at me, I am the chosen one not the encyclopaedia" he muttered "We have to go tell Dumbledore!" he said as he grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him out of the bathrooms.

"Professor Dumbledore!" said Ron as he burst into his office, his long legs out running Harry "Ronald Weasley what is it?" he asked "We know what the stuff in her blood stream is!" he said grinning widely "Really?" he asked stepping around his desk "Its animagous!" panted Harry as he came into the office "What?" asked Professor Dumbledore "animagous" repeated Harry as he flopped into a chair "Seriously Ron you need to run slower" he muttered closing his eyes. Ron chuckled "Sure I will" he muttered "Sir, Why do you thing she would take animagous?" Ron asked sitting on one of the chairs "Well, when we searched through her pockets we found this" he said passing Ron a note, with Hermione's familiar scrawl.

_If you are planning on going against a Vampire/Werewolf and you want to live, you could try drinking an animagous potion beforehand... J.R_

"So do you think she was thinking of doing this?" he asked looking up "Probably" said Dumbledore "Who's J.R?" asked Harry pointing to the initials "Well, this is where Professor Snape comes in, you know James? The killer" he said, the two boys nodded in unison "Yes" they said "He is a Ravenclaw student" said Professor Dumbledore.

"Yeah" Harry said "Well, we think he is working for Voldermort" Ron automatically flinched at the name "His name is James Richards" Ron looked over at Harry who had mirrored his expression "So, he wrote this note? He survived the change!" exclaimed Ron standing suddenly "We think so but he has lost his ways, so we can't talk to him" he said "Oh" Ron said slumping back down in his chair.

"But if this is true about Hermione following these guidelines, then she may just survive" he said in a grave tone "Well that's good isn't it!" Harry asked twirling the note in his fingers "Yes, you may go now" he said, Ron and Harry stood and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Ron Wealsey, and Harry Potter are to go to the Headmaster's office" came Professor Snapes snide voice form the doorway. Ron spun around and looked through the mist coming of their cauldron's

"Why?" he asked "Because Professor Dumbledore asked" he said turning on his heel and stalking off.

Ron looked at Harry his eyebrows raised, he replied with a shrug. They packed up their bags and headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Do you know why you were called here?" said Professor Dumbledore facing the wall that stood behind his desk "Er...No" said Ron looking at Professor Dumbledore's back "I have some grave news" he said turning to face them "Hermione is dead..." he said "What?" Harry asked walking slowly forwards before collapsing in the nearby chair "Her body couldn't make the change" he said looking at the two boys through his half moon spectacles.  
"No! She can't!" cried Ron, tears falling down his face "I'm sorry mate" Harry said walking over to console his best mate. Ginny soon joined them and the three of them were crying "Would you like to go see her?" Professor Dumbledore asked, the three of them nodded and they joint disapperated to St Mungo's.

They walked down numerous hallways to one with no sign which was deserted. As they entered the room it was plain white floor to ceiling, with no window and a steal door.

"What's with the door?" Ron asked "It was a safety precaution because if she changed she would attack anyone within a few metres, only people like Remus would have been able to get near her" said Professor Dumbledore leaving the three teenagers in the room.

"Hermione" Ron whispered walking towards her still pale figure lying on the bed beneath the sheet, her face covered in the silver scars of the attack.

They collapsed into tears all over again.

* * *

The pain was excruciating, she twisted and turned something strong held her back against the bed. She couldn't see, smell or hear anything the blackness swarming around her as she withered around. Then just as suddenly as it started the pain was gone and she lay still all senses gone, stone cold, unmoving...

Hermione's eyes fluttered open the pale ceiling glowing with an eerily light, ever so slowly she moved into a sitting position. Her body ached with a strange tingling "Good to see you've come round" said a voice, Hermione's head whipped round to see Lupin leaning against the door frame "How are you?" he asked moving forwards ever so slowly "Been better" she sighed tucking her arms around her legs "You smell like wet dog" she said scrunching up her nose as a strong whiff brushed past her face "Yes, well I am a Werewolf, and you have the enhanced senses" he said taking a seat on the edge of the bed "Here" he said passing her a mirror. She took it gently in her hands and looked into it, and realized what she had become...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Erm...Well here is chapter 8, please R&R! Remember that I am only copying and pasting things off the actual HP because I am not JK Rowling...Ok?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Professor Dumbledore's funeral came up without a hitch, no more uneventful deaths. Everyone was still shocked that Dumbledore died. Snape killed him.

Harry still couldn't believe that their former Defence against the Dark Arts teacher killed his only sense of safety.

"It'll be ok mate" said Ron taking off his tie "Yeah, I guess so" Harry said slumping down onto the edge of his bed. "Why do you can't tell people of...her...d-death?" he stuttered. Harry looked at Ron "I don't know, but I guess we should stick to Dumbledore's promise" said Harry reasonably "Yeah" he muttered sitting down on his bed and resting his head in his hands.

* * *

Hermione spent the next few days confined in the one room monitored endlessly by Remus, while she learned about her new powers.

"Hermione it is coming near a full moon where you will experience the real bloodlust. Remember we have prepared for this" said Lupin as he bought in her dinner. Rare steak and vegetables. "Lovely" she said peering at the food before her, moving it around her plate with her fork "What if I kill an innocent person!" she whispered to the silent Lupin "You won't, I won't let you. I will be there so you can only kill animals" he said reaching to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she smiled sadly at him "I wish everything could just go back to normal" she muttered "I know how you feel, I thought that when I was first a Werewolf" said Lupin, standing up and taking the plates out into the kitchen "Well as soon as I have gotten over my bloodlust I can go help Harry with the mission" she said to herself. Utterly unaware that Lupin was listening.

"You can't ever go back to them " said Lupin as he walked into the room "And why not!" she snapped standing up as anger soared through her body, Lupin looked at her stunned by her sudden outburst "It's too dangerous, just one cut and you could kill them" he said "Yes but I could protect them as well!" she said waving her hands in the air dramatically, Lupin sighed "Yeah, I know Hermione, but we'll do one thing at a time" he said leaving Hermione in the room where she curled up reading a book.

* * *

As Harry sat next to Ginny, watching Dumbledore's ceremony unfold before him, his scar began to tingle and the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand on end. He turned slowly around and looked behind him, beyond the weeping crowd to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Where all he could see was blackness, a twig cracked and there was a shuffle amongst the trees. His scar flared in pain as he gasped suddenly "You ok Harry?" Ginny asked placing her hand in his "Yeah, fine" he mumbled, turning back round to watch the rest of the funeral.

Harry couldn't really remember the whole ceremony, only that it was long and sad.

Just before bed that night he grabbed Ron's attention "You know during Dumbledore's funeral I felt someone was watching me, I think it was Voldermort" he said "Why?" Ron asked raising his eyebrows "Because my scar hurt" he said as Ron lay back on his bed "How could he get on the school grounds? Its sealed shut, not even a bloody spider could get in!" Ron said tilting his head to look at Harry "I suppose so" he said climbing into bed.

* * *

Hermione stood perfectly still on the edges of the Forbidden Forest, watching Dumbledore's funeral from a distance. All the different smells and noises flitted through her consciousness but she only remained listening to one. The speakers, every now and then she watched Ron or Harry as they sat in silence. As she looked at Harry for another time she listened to her enhanced senses. Suddenly like a switched being turned on she could feel the pulse of dark energy emitting from him. she could feel herself reaching forwards as a new sensation filled her. Harry had his defences low and she could reach mentally inside him. He turned at this as she quickly shuffled back into the darkness but before he turned around again she reached out and managed to get into his consciousness. Dumbledore's phoenix flew onto her shoulder.

She quickly let go of the hold she had on Harry and turned her attention to the phoenix "Hey" she whispered stroking the elegant bird, it chirped and rubbed its head along her fingers "You miss your master don't you?" she said to the bird as it settled down and looked straight ahead.

As Hermione stood waiting in the Forbidden Forest as the day slowly turned into night. She was prepared for what was going to happen. Ever so slowly the moon appeared through the clouds, she expected herself to suddenly change into a blood thirsty creature. But as the minutes ticked on she didn't fell any change, so she let her attention drift to the different smells and sounds that where moving around her. Even though she was miles away from the Castle she could hear people having a conversation about homework, she could here Harry talking to Ron about Voldermort...a sudden smell hit her, something she couldn't describe. It was a sweet smell which she was suddenly drawn to, as it pulsed through her senses. Just as soon as it had been there it was gone, she reached through her senses and managed to grab hold of it and suddenly she was moving fast her feet gently touching the ground as she ran. She looked around her and the forest seemed to be at a standstill with only her moving. She saw Grwap stuck mid scratch, Centaurs frozen in action as she ran towards the smell.

It got stronger and stronger and soon she was before the animal, a deer eating calmly in a patch of grass_. That's strange_ she thought, thinking back to all the different animals she learnt about in the Forbidden Forest, they never mentioned deer. But then she remembered the conversation with Lupin. _You won't, I won't let you. I will be there so you can only kill animals_. She let the animal part of her take control as she lunged at the animal, and drained it.

* * *

"So 're ye ready 'arry?" came Hagrids voice from the motor bike beside him "Yes" he said, as the motor bike roared to life. They went speeding down the road and at the last possible moment it began its acending climb into the sky.

Out of nowhere a mass of hooded figures came into view; they began throwing curses in their direction. "Expelliarmus!" he screamed, and all the Death Eater's vanished "Hold on 'arry!" came Hagrid's voice from beside him as he began pressing an array of different buttons. Sending out different sorts of surprises, including a big purple button which caused Dragon fire to explode out of the bike, sending them spiralling forward. The side car began to detatch itself from the bike, as the bike went upside down again for another spiral. Harry lost his grip as he began falling through the sky, like a rock sinking in water.

He looked up at the form of Hagrid spiralling away, then a hooded figure floated in front of him with slits for a nose he raised his wand and there was a flash of colours and a crack, as Voldermort's wand split.

Voldermort disapperated, and Harry continued to fall through the air. The floor spiralling faster towards him, he gasped as his tummy got left behind. Just as he was about to hit the ground a flash of black caught him, he realized he was on a broom. He looked into the face of the person who caught him, a girl was grinning back at him, with deep brown eyes "Hey!" she said "Hermione?" he stated before her face fell "Oh Merlin! How do you go back up!" she exclaimed gripping the spindly bit of tree beneath her "Pull up!" he shouted as he helped her by tilting it upwards. They soared up into the deep night sky "Pull straight" he shouted above the roar of the wind in his ears "What!" she gasped as they did a full loop'd'loop, her grip slipped and she fell through the sky and hit the ground with a thud "Hermione!" screamed Harry as he pulled the broom straight. He flew to the ground and dropped beside her still figure, her eyes were blinking but where smooth skin was meant to cover he collar bone there was a lump which was bleeding rapidly "Hermione!" he whispered pulling her coat off and sliding the shoulder of her t-shirt down to reveal a bloody, lumpy shoulder. He closed his eyes at the disgusting sight before him "Ow!" she gasped as her hand gingerly touched around the gaping wound, ever so slowly she began to push the bone back into the shoulder. To Harry's utter horror the skin began to crawl over the wound.

"Aaahh, that feels better" she murmured, moving into a sitting position "You're meant to be d-dead! Am I hallucinating?" he asked peering into her pale face surrounded my dark brown hair. "No, I'm not. I'm a Shifter" she stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world "Hermione...Why did they say you were dead?" he asked picking up the broom "Well, that is a very long story which I am going to tell you while Ron is in the same room" she said standing up and brushing her hands down her jeans, swiping away the dirt "You ready to head back?" he asked sitting astride the broom, she eyed the broom warily "Can't we walk?" she asked "No, it will be next week if we do that" he said "Fine! We'll go that way" she said walking over to the broom, and getting on behind Harry and wrapping her arms around his waist "Hermione! Loosen up! I can't breathe!" he gasped, so she quickly loosened up and they set off towards The Burrow.

* * *

**Hermione's P.O.V**

She knew that even though she was one of the most powerful witches in the world, she still couldn't stand a broom stick. She didn't even know how she had managed to stay on long enough to save Harry from his untimely death. They hit the ground outside The Burrow, people began swarming out of the wonky house "Harry!" shouted Ginny as she ran towards him and kissed him. They twirled around for a while, before Ron made a disgruntled sound. They broke apart, and Ron gave Harry a manly hug before everyone else hugged him. Just as they were headed back inside, Lupin grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and whammed him against a tree "What was my Boggart?" he asked digging his wand into his neck "Full moon" Harry replied "Yes, good" he said standing up.

Everyone was back inside except for Ron and Harry "Mate, George lost an ear" Ron said shoving his hands in his pockets "Whoa, what?" Harry said turning to face him "It was Snape. He sent a killing curse in George's direction and it took off his ear" he said "There, is someone you should see" Harry said, turning to face Hermione where she was standing in the shadows. She stepped into the moonlight "Hermione!" he gasped "But, y-you were..." he trailed off "Dead? No I wasn't-"she didn't get to finish because Ron's arms were around her, she hugged him back "Oh, I've missed you!" he said into her hair, as he stepped back he planted a light kiss on her cheek. Hermione blushed and averted her eyes and Ron's ears began to turn red "Well...Shall we go inside?" Harry asked looking at his two friends who still had their arms around each other. "Yeah, let's do that" Ron said slowly removing his arms from around her waist. He grinned down at her and turned to follow Harry as he headed into the house. He placed his hand on the small of her back and gently steered her to the house. "Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny as she stepped into the kitchen, she smiled "Hey!" she said as Ginny ran to her friend and hugged her.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**Sorry about any spelling errors! I am getting better...I think...Sorry about it taking a bit longer to upload, I went to Germany and sadly the silly Hotel didn't have any computers...So I may just have to complain! lol**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: Thanks Gembomz for proof readingish!**

* * *

"Hermione, can we speak in private?" Lupin asked as Hermione stood in the doorway of the kitchen "Sure" she said walking towards the living room, where Lupin closed the door behind her "What are you doing here?" Lupin hissed, shoving her against the wall.

"What do you think? I'm here to help Harry and Ron" she supplied "Yes, but you could kill them!" he growled "Yes but I have controlled my bloodlust!" she exclaimed.

"But we told them you were dead!" he said tightening his grip on her throat, which caused her to emit a deep growling sound from deep within her chest "Well that's your fault, and you do know you can't hurt me" she noted, taking hold of his wrist and jerking it away from her throat. She then flipped him over and he went crashing into the opposite wall with a thud.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry!" Hermione shrieked rushing over to a limp Remus Lupin "Are you ok?" she asked lifting his head, which lolled to the side in her hands. She gently places his head back on the floor and stood up, she turned her back to his body trying to rid the thought of what she had just done. She raked a hand through her hair muttering under breath about how foolish she was. Lupin took his Chance while she was distracted.

"Stupefy!" he gasped pointing his wand at Hermione's back, she went flying into the forward and hit her head on the edge of the fire place. She gingerly put her hand to her forehead where a deep cut and bruise was bleeding the drops sliding down her face, like rancid tear drops.

Lupin muttered a repairing spell before stepping out of the room.

"Tonks!" he yelled entering the kitchen "Were leaving!" he stated walking through the kitchen and to the back door, not even bothering to bid farewell.

As soon as they had left, everyone else began slowly disappearing in a slow trickle of people, Hermione stayed hidden in the living room trying to wrap her head around the recent events and to stay away from Mrs Weasley's harmful glare, which she was certain would come her way. When she heard the last of the people leave she braced herself for Mrs Weasley's endless twenty questions. Gingerly getting to her feet she slowly made her way to the kitchen pausing briefly to overcome head rush before carrying on into the kitchen.

"What happened? Are you ok?" Mrs Weasley asked standing up from her place at the crowded dining table and rushing over to Hermione's side.

Taking her hand in hers she gasped at the blood which covered them "What?" she queried, as she scanned her pale face for any sign of injury resulting to find that there was a trail of blood "It's nothing" she muttered as Mrs Weasley began leading her to the sink where she began to wash her face for her, after she had moved onto her hand Hermione absentmindedly explored where the cut had once been with her hand.

"What happened?" Mrs Weasley asked, as she took a seat next to Ron "Oh, it was just a little misunderstanding" she said, hopping Mrs Weasley would drop the subject.

"Really, if that's a little misunderstanding. I wonder what a BIG misunderstanding would be!" snickered Fred to George under his breath, with her enhanced hearing she heard them and sent an icy glare on their direction.

"Well you seem alright" Mrs Weasley muttered still utterly unconvinced to where the blood came from. Hermione stayed silent as the family launched into the wedding plans for the next week, slowly taking little sips of the fire whisky before her.

* * *

After everyone had disappeared to bed, Ron, Hermione and Harry were the only three awake. Tucked away in Ron's room protected with a silencing charm. Hermione had made herself comfortable sitting next to Ron on his bed opposite Harry who was sprawled across his 'put-me-up' bed.

"So how are you alive?" Harry asked "Well all along I had been alive; Lupin and Dumbledore were planning on telling you I had died. Stopping me from being able to go back to you because I could kill you in three seconds flat" she said sighing.

"So you have bloodlust?" Ron asked from beside her, she closed her eyes.

"Yes I do, but I have managed to control it" she said "How?" Harry asked.

"Well I did some research and I have made a potion which works against the chemical reaction in my brain and hormones which causes the bloodlust" she said opening her eyes again to see that Harry had sat up.

"Right, ok so this potion just stops you wanting blood" Ron asked "Yes that's what I just said" she muttered glancing at Ron "I know but that was a little confusing" he muttered.

The conversation then moved onto Horcruxes, and throughout the conversation Ron's hand crept closer to hers. Soon enough his thumb was brushing gently over her hand, this slight movement and gesture sent a tingling sensation through her body. Though she didn't dare look at Ron because she thought she wouldn't be able to control her emotions and the animal within.

"Well I am going to get ready for bed" she said standing slowly and stretching the stiffness which had creeped into her muscles.

"Goodnight" Harry said "Goodnight" she said as she reached the door "G'Night!" Ron said as she left the room.

* * *

As she creeped to Ginny's room she heard either Harry or Ron enter the bathroom, she silently slipped into Ginny's room and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste before heading up to the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked as she slowly opened the door "Sure" said Ron through a mouthful of foam. They brushed their teeth in awkward silence; she ended up staring at a chip in the sink while every now and then she peeked a glance at Ron. Somehow he always managed to catch her staring, which would have to make her avert her gaze.

"Goodnight" she said rinsing her toothbrush "Night" he said, she smiled and walked out of the bathroom and down the worn oak stairs, dodging the squeaky floorboards. She was outside Ginny's room when Ron caught her wrist "Hermione?" he asked, she spun round and looked into his blue gaze. For a fleeting second she thought he was going to kiss her, instead he held an object in front of her face. It took her a while to focus on the object, it was her toothpaste "Thank you" she said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Night" he said turning around and heading up the stairs "Ron" she called to his retreating figure "Yeah?" he said turning around. The animal within her body took over her actions; she headed over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Then she turned back and headed to Ginny's bedroom, she didn't know what had made her feel so confident but she was in such a daze she forgot to be quiet as she got ready for bed. "Where have you been?" came Ginny's sleepy voice "Nowhere that concerns you" she replied getting into the bed "Whatever" mumbled Ginny rolling over.

* * *

**Yes I know not very cliff hangy but there was nothing dramatic enough sadly...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took so long, I have been distracted from writing becasue of the snow! ok so hoepfully this is ok!**

* * *

The next week was spent getting the Burrow ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mrs Weasley was trying to keep the three friends separated, so that she could prolong their quest for the Horcruxes.

Hermione was put on the task of cleaning out the spare bedroom, for Fluer's parents. While Harry was on de-gnoming with Ron, the two were sent earlier on in the morning to get started. Fred and George had teased them over breakfast, at how they couldn't use magic. Ron had gotten into a fowl mood over the teasing and ended up slamming the door, as he left to de-gnome the garden.

Hermione went into Ginny's room, because Mrs Weasley had ordered her to put another bed in her room. But as she stood there deciding where to put she realized how exactly she was going to drag it up three flights of stairs? With no magic? Mrs Weasley had insisted all the chores were done non-magically so they could get into the 'vibe' of preparation; she had even confiscated their wands! Bill and Fleur got to kick back and relax, she moved over to the window and looked down to see them sitting under an apple tree drinking lemonade. It was like a scene out of a cheesy movie, they were laughing while Harry and Ron worked on the garden. She wasn't sure if they were laughing directly at them or something one of them had said, she closed her eyes and explored her senses until she heard their conversation.

"I can't believe were getting married on Saturday!" Bill exclaimed "Yes, et iz ery exciting, e shall soon be arried!" Fleur said "Yes!" Bill said. By the sound of rustling she guessed he had taken something out of the picnic basket beside them.

_Well at least they aren't making fun of us_, Hermione thought as she turned her back to the window and walked down the stairs.

"Here's the bed Hermione!" said Mrs Weasley from the hallway as she descended the last few steps "Thanks" she said moving it around so she could get a firm grip on it, as Mrs Weasley turned her back. Hermione slowed down time so she was the only one left moving in a still world, she quickly turned and dragged the bed up the stairs. Slipping and accidentally dropping the bed on her way up, as she entered the room she unfroze time. She unfolded the bed and made it, heading back down the stairs to where Mrs Weasley was chopping carrots "I've done the bed" she said Mrs Weasley turned around and gasped in surprise "Already?" Mrs Weasley murmured "Yeah" she muttered "Oh, ok...Do you want to make up all the beds?" she asked "Ok" she replied turning back around and headed back upstairs to the bedrooms. She quickly froze time and made all the beds before heading back downstairs where she sat on the edge of the porch and watched Ron and Harry de-gnome the garden.

After a while of sitting watching Ron and Harry de-gnome the garden, Ginny came to join her "You finished?" she asked.

"Yeah...When did you finish?" Ginny asked handing her a fire whisky "About an hour ago?" she said taking a sip of her drink.

"Wow...How did you finish so quickly?" she asked.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out!" she laughed.

"So, what's up with you and Ron lately?" Ginny asked.

"Hhhmmm...?" she answered staring at Ron's muscular frame as he took off his shirt his muscles rippling.

"Earth to Hermione? Yoo-hooo?" Ginny asked.

"Wha-?" she asked looking over at Ginny.

"Oh, nothing just you know?" she said "You have totally lost me" she replied, Ginny leaned forward.

"Do you have a thing for my brother?" she asked.

"You know that answer" she replied leaning back "Yes, yes I do" Ginny said.

* * *

"Hermione!" came Ginny's voice from the darkness; she opened her eyes "Yes?" she asked rolling over to see Ginny sat on the edge of her bed.

"We need to go downstairs, mum will get in a tizz" she sighed standing up and leaving Hermione on her own. She slid out from beneath the warm blankets, and slipped into some clothes before going down to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley as she walked into the kitchen "Morning" Hermione said cheerfully taking a seat at the table, where she tucked into her breakfast. Tuning out all sounds surrounding her, as she tried to concentrate on the conversation Ron and Harry were having in hushed tones on the other side of the breakfast table.

"...What? That's almost a week ago!"Harry exclaimed, Ron looked around anxiously "Sssh" he hissed "Sorry!" but seriously mate?" Harry whispered "Yes I know mate, but I guess I just can't find the right moment" Ron sighed "Ron she won't wait forever" Harry whispered "I know" Ron muttered glancing up at Hermione, she quickly looked away.

She could feel his eyes searching her face, so she quickly dipped her head and hid behind a curtain of hair.

"Hermione! We need to get ready!" Ginny said standing suddenly "Ginny" she said glancing at the clock "The guests don't arrive until ten!" she finished. Ginny looked outraged "What!" she asked "Hermione, we only have an hour before the guests arrive!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry and Ron laughed, so she scowled in their direction "Fine!" she sighed standing up and following Ginny out of the room.

The guests began arriving, and the Burrow was soon heaving "Ugh, I hate these bridesmaid dresses" Ginny muttered twirling in front of the mirror. Hermione looked up at her friend who was wearing a lemon coloured dress "Well...uh...at least it, complements your hair or eyes?" she said "Not helping my self esteem Hermione!" Ginny sighed.

"How come you have the nice dress?" she looked down at the dress she had on, it was a simple black dress with a red ribbon around the waist and straps. "Guess so" she replied grabbing her little bag "Well let's get this over with" Ginny moaned "Ginny it's your brother's wedding!" she exclaimed "SO?" Ginny asked, she just sighed rolling her eyes and following her down the stairs.

"Wow, you like nice" came Ron's voice, she looked up and grinned. Her grip slipped on her bag from the sudden compliment, it fell to the floor with a resounding thud. She blushed and picked it back up "What have you got in there?" Harry asked "Oh, just the essentials" she replied "Girls" Ron muttered as Harry chuckled walking out into the tent which took up the back garden.

By the end of the ceremony Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley and the Delacour's were bawling their eyes out "Ugh, that is so embarrassing" Ginny muttered "Crying in public like that" she looked over at her friend "The amount of water they were producing could result in a river which would make the Amazon river jealous..." she muttered "What?" Ginny asked "Never mind!" she said grinning as she sat down at a table next to Harry.

"Can I join you?" Luna asked hovering before them "Sure" Harry replied, sliding across to the other seat. Luna sat down on the recently vacated seat "Its brilliant isn't it! Oh, I love this song!" Luna exclaimed as she began to sway tp the music, Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry which resulted in Hermione kicking Ron him in the shin. His eyes watered in pain "Ow" he muttered under his breath, she smiled to herself "I'm going to dance!" Luna exclaimed as she rushed off and onto the expanding mass of bodies dancing on the cleared floor.

"Hello, Hermioninny" said a voice, her head snapped up round and she came face to face with Viktor Krum "Hey" she said "How are you?" he asked "Fine thanks, you?" she said "Great" he replied looking past Hermione "Ah! Harry Potter!" he exclaimed taking the seat which Luna had recently vacated, grinning madly "Er...Viktor Krum!" Harry exclaimed with fake enthusiasm, Hermione smiled to herself Viktor clearly didn't understand the difference between fake and real. Ron scowled in his direction "Who's the bloke in yellow?" Viktor growled, looking over at Luna's father "That's Xenophilius Lovegood, he's a father of a friend of ours" Ron muttered through clenched teeth " Hermione, come and dance" he added abruptly standing up.

"Er...Um...Sure..." she said surprised by the sudden question, she stood up and followed Ron onto the dance floor. They were soon swallowed up into the growing crowd.

"You're a good dancer..." Ron said looking down at his feet "So are you" she smiled, looking up at him "Yeah" he chuckled "Remember when you had to dance with Professor McGonagall! She giggled "Ugh please, I am trying to forget that!" he groaned, as he let his hand slip down lower down her waist. She raised an eyebrow and Ron's ears began to glow a red colour, in response she slid her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

As one of the many songs began to slow down, Ron began to lean in. They were inches apart when a bang sent them spinning, in the middle of the room was a patronous charm "They're coming" it said before it vanished in a puff of smoke. The room was sent into a mass of chaos as everyone ran in different directions.

* * *

"We need to find Harry!" she whispered grabbing Ron's hand and running towards Harry who was trying to get to Ginny "Mate! We have to go!" Ron shouted above the noise as Death Eaters began coming in, she reached out and grabbed Harry's hand. Yanking him towards her with incredible force before disapperating.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, still gripping her hand looking around at the busy street engulfing them "Were on Oxford Street" she said as she began to move along the busy street "Uh, why are we here?" Harry asked "It was the only street I could think of" she sighed leading them off the busy street and into a much quieter street , as soon as they were away from the crowds she let go of both boys hands, and dug her hands deep inside her little bag. "What have you got in there?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows, she pulled out some jeans and a top and throwing them in Harry's direction. She then repeated the process with Ron.

Soon they were settled in a cafe with Harry under the invisibility cloak "Whad'daya wnat?"Asked the waitress "Tea, please" she asked "You?" the waitress asked indicating towards Ron "The same" he murmured. Two other people wandered into the cafe and took the booth behind them, soon Hermione and Ron were lost in a whispered discussion "...What are we going to about you-know-who?" Ron whispered "Voldermort, Ronald. Don't be silly!" she muttered when he flinched.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted materializing from beneath the cloak. The two men had been advancing on them; one now was un-moving beneath a collapsed table.

"Episky!" Hermione yelled and the second death eater collapsed on the ground. The other death eater rose from the ground and began throwing curses in their direction, the three of them ducked down before Ron managed to hit him with another stunning spell.

"Good aim" she whispered "Cheers" Ron grinned "I think they're all out cold!" Harry gasped standing up "Hermione could you do a mind erasing spell?"

"Sure" she muttered.

* * *

They disapperated to an empty patch in a forest, they all got thrown down. Hermione groaned, rolling over onto her tummy she moved onto her knees leaning on her elbows "Hermione! Its Ron, quickly!" came Harry's voice. She slowly stood up and looked over at where Ron lay sprawled on his back with blood smothering his top "Oh, god!" she gasped as the smell took over her senses, she moved slowly towards the sweet smell "Hermione! What's going on?" he whispered standing up slowly, she growled...her eyes blazing a ruby red "Uh...Hermione..."


End file.
